Episode 2-46
Mister tells Leez that he has never wished for anything. Leez admits that he is rich and strong, but asks if he has ever prayed for anything nonetheless. He asks who he would pray to, then explains that he does not pray to any god. Leez is surprised because she thought he was a magician. In the end, he decides that perhaps, he should use this opportunity, as this may be his last chance. Leez then notices his hair changing color and the sun rising. When he mentions that the sun will set soon in Kalibloom, she realizes that she must be very far away from the city. Worried about the time, she suggests that her offer can wait until next time, but he tells her that there is no next time. Calling her by her real name, Kubera Leez, he asks her to spend one day with him. At the Temple of Chaos, someone demands to see Yuta's sponsor to pay for healing. Yuta begins to get angry, but in order to continue chasing Sagara, he decides to ignore him. The guy grabs a nearby mace and threatens Yuta with it, but he simply crushes the spiked end of the weapon. This causes the crowd to move aside. He then leaps over the crowd, his sword turning into a glowing spiked chain. When he launches an attack from a rooftop, Riagara grabs the spike just before it reaches Sagara. Onlookers believe that this is a fight between halfs. Riagara asks Yuta if he was the one who ate the three Ananta clan suras in the forest. After confirming it, Yuta ask her what she is going to do about it. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Currygom's comment: There is an event for t-shirts signed by the artist. Please see details in my blog! (The event is now over.) * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted June 17, 2013): ** 1. The webtoon shop event is now in progress - Get a t-shirt signed by the artist. Please visit here for more information. (event is over) ** 2. The 4th Kubera character popularity contest is still in progress. Please go here if you want to participate. (contest is over/link is now dead) ** Now for the Ep.2-46 afterword. ** (Kubera/sword/Leez thumbnail): Why is the Sword of Return just black...? Yes... It's just black... But when I look at it again, it seems a little strange. I should add highlights a little later. lol ** Is the main character's weapon too simple? Ah, but it doesn't always have this shape... Aww, was that a spoiler? ** (Leez realizing the time difference): A lot of you thought it was going to be morning in Kalibloom, hmmm. Considering the terms Yuta set for God Kubera, wouldn't that break them? He said to return her to the temple before the end of the day. Of course, God Kubera didn't have much to say about those terms. ** (Yuta threatened with a steel weapon): I was going to make this weapon a sword, actually... but bending or breaking a sword might not intuitively show Yuta's strength, so I changed it to a mace. It crumples like paper even though it's steel. ** (Yuta chain attack): It seems as though its basic shape is slowly becoming forgotten, but the identity of this weapon is a sword. Its form looks normal in the shape of a sword, otherwise it glows. ** + I fixed the mistake with the shadow on Leez's cheek. I fixed the missing dialogue. Thanks. ** + If Teo is 48 years old and Zard is 51, then why is there a two-year difference in their ages? When the Test of the Sword began, the year became N16 so Teo was re-introduced as 49 years old. ** + I think that you can't participate in the t-shirt event on mobile. If you can't see the forum board for replies, please participate on a computer! * The person arguing with Yuta demanded 10 gold coins. This is the amount a healer demanded from Teo earlier on. References